Armed to the teeth
by Jackal summers
Summary: First published story will fix the lack of grammar as soon as possible but I'm doing this at about midnight first two chapters up will continue if enough support is shown please feel free to correct me if issues arise Rated M due to paranoia
1. AN

A/N issues and corrections

Now the chapters ahead are essentially short sections of the story. I will expand and improve them to an average of one thousand words per chapter if the current idea is liked. Reviews can contain problems you think might arise, grammar issues or a direction for the story to head in as after the first day as a team I struggle with RWBY stories. My writing is slow to be corrected as notebook off iPad doesn't like a lot of words on the same page after all it is a NOTEbook not a document app. A beta would be appreciated if you are offering use my facebook to contact me (Jackal Summers) or my email if you prefer (Jackal ). I can not promise I will respond immediately as I do not check email or facebook constantly to much spam mail and do you know this person for email and facebook respectively.


	2. Chaos on the roof tops

Armed to the teeth ch 1

Chaos on the roof tops

Iglanced up and noticed the bullhead which notorious criminal Roman Torchwick promptly jumped into I grinned and jumped from wall to wall before grabbing the edge of the bullhead entrance I swung myself up straight into a sideways mule kick sending the woman standing there staggering into the closed opposite door I flipped onto my feet and grabbed the arm heading towards my face and shifted it out of the way before i did the same with the other arm I quickly bent my elbows and slammed my head into hers tossing it to the side before I chomped down on her shoulder feeling the shoulder blade buckle and her collar bone snap in my jaws I ripped back tearing a chunk out of her shoulder only to be head butted making me let go of her right arm which she pushed into my face with a fireball in hand

I reeled back blinded and felt a foot slam into my solar plexus tossing me back and onto the roof behind me I patted out the flames and noticed a glow beneath my back so I quickly rolled backwards out of the way of the pillar of fire that erupted I glared at the woman with my quickly healing face before I pulled out my already loaded cannon and sent the oversized quicksilver bullet at the retreating bullhead blowing a hole through the door and doing little else I just growled before reloading and placing it on the left side of my back again and found a riding crop in my face

I turned to find a dark haired girl with red tips and silver eyes along with a tall blonde woman in thigh high boots "I do hope that wasn't your boyfriend running away cause you wanted to try BDSM with him right" I got a crop to the jaw for that "follow me" I quickly followed her to the police station where I was disarmed and placed in a interrogation room with the silver eyed girl I turned to her "I'm Jackal Ryan Summers you are" I held out my left hand which she shook with a grin "Ruby Rose" the door banged open and the blonde walked in glaring at me in particular "I should let you both go with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist" she slammed the crop next to Ruby's fingers "but there is someone who would like to speak with you" she walked out

Very promptly a grey haired man who looked rather young in a suit glasses and green scarf holding a plate of cookies to take her place he put the plate infront of us which I just pushed over to Ruby he raised a eyebrow at me "I assume your the one who made the joke" I grinned "I was rather annoyed at the time and my first instinct is to insult" I rubbed my neck the man instead laughed "no no it was a good one we should get along fabulously but I must ask why did we find 14 weapons on you there should be no need to be that well armed"

Ruby looked at me in wonder "I'm paranoid and have a bad habit of using a different weapon every other minute" he sipped his drink wich smelt like very strong coffee "do you know who I am" I shook my head while Ruby mumbled through a mouth stuffed with cookies she swallowed "your proffessor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon academy" he smiled "hello" I just grinned "then from now on I will call you headmaster Trollpin" I nodded pleased with myself Ozpin rolled his eyes good naturedly "would you both like to come to my school" Ruby started vibrating in place "more than anything" I just smirked "only if I get free transport for my other 15 weapons" Ozpins eyes went wide but nodded "alright but please avoid using them in the bullhead" I nodded and went home.


	3. Arrival to Beacon

Armed to the teeth ch 2

Arrival

I got on the bullhead collecting the potential students I grinned as I was given a massive birth around me due to all my weapons I had a large locker strapped between the Church Pick and the Peircing Rifle in that locker where the rest with the Logarius wheel hanging in my hand I was tackled by a red blur once I finally got into the main area I looked down to find Ruby staring at the locker and Logarius Wheel she started spouting questions so quickly I couldn't understand a word and was thankful when a blonde grabbed her by the hood she chuckled "sorry my sister gets excited when seeing weapon especially when your equipped with so many any way I'm Yang Xaio Long this is my sister Ruby Rose how many weapons ya got any how" I grinned and shook "one me and Ruby have met two your both sisters? three 25" Yang gaped before rubbing her head "yeah more like cousins but we're so close we see eachother as sisters and 25 do you plan on fighting a war or something" I shook my head "nope just boredom and Grimm mostly boredom" I shrugged and wandered off.

I ended up next the the door to wait for us to land only noting the blonde with the riding crop introduce herself as Glynda Goodwitch once we landed I turned around after a exsplosion went off behind me I found a white haired girl shouting at Ruby in a crater I sighed and went over there slamming the Logarius wheel between them "alright enough what happened" the white haired girl turned to me I lifted the wheel up "this dolt fell into my luggage and set off my dust" I looked at what was left and scowled "you put dust in unmarked suitcases in glass jars with corks as stoppers are you some kind of idiot" she looked about to start shouting at me until a voice spoke up "heiress actually" the girl huffed "I'm Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust company" the black haired girl spoke up again "also known for poor working conditions and questionable business partners" Weiss stammered before huffing and walking off with the black haired girl going off in the opposite direction

Ruby just groaned and slumped to the floor muttering to herself until someone offered a hand Ruby took it and stood up before tilting her head "arnt you the guy who threw up on the ship" I followed as they argued butting in after ten minutes of it "don't worry airship sickness is rather common you can get a prescription for some pills to lessen the effects" he nodded "any way I'm Jaune Arc short sweet rolls off the toungue lady's love it" I chuckled "of course killer the names Jackal Ryan Summers tall handsome got the pecs that dance lady's love em" I moved my pecs to a beat only I could here before laughing heavily "I'm joking and this is Ruby Rose a weapon lover" I chuckled again.

Ruby grinned and this is my darling Crecent Rose she quickly unfolded a massive scythe with a magazine and trigger attached along with a scope "she's a highly customisable mechs shift heavy calibur sniper scythe" I laughed at Jaunes face "it's also a gun what you got" Jaune blinked before pulling a long sword out of its sheath which unfolded into a shield "I got this thing its name is Crocea Mors" I took a close look at them both and grinned "I'm jealousy stainless Arc steel made into a fine weapon and shield Arc steel doesn't rust no matter what and rarely needs sharpening very nice so take your pick of one of mine" I shook causing clanks to come from my weapons Ruby pointed to my Wheel I grinned and grabbed the outer wheel spinning it five times causing my dark red aura to appear as a skull filled mist I slammed it into the ground and my aura span the outside wheel grinding the pavement I then lifted it above my head and slammed it shut in a shockwave of aura I grinned at their faces "that was the Logarius Wheel so where is the auditorium" they panicked and ran off


End file.
